


Interrupted

by TigStripe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex God Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Sara assembles the Legends to the bridge, only to find Gary on the Waverider.





	Interrupted

Sara stepped out of the Captain's Quarters, the only sound in the room being her boots on the floor and the _Waverider's_ humming. Looking around, the heat rose to her cheeks and her eyes narrowed at the emptiness of the bridge. She'd given instructions several minutes ago to meet her here. Where was everybody?

Arms crossed and brow furrowed, Sara called out. “Gideon. Please send another ship-wide directive to get to the bridge, on the double.”

“With pleasure, Captain Lance.” Gideon repeated Sara's message – in Sara's voice, no less – across the ship. It wasn't long before the hiss of the doors on either side of the bridge broke the low hum of the ship.

“Sorry, Sara, got a little distracted,” Nate said as he came to stand next to the center console.

“All of you did?” Sara demanded. “Rory, I expect, but Ray?”

Ray came rushing onto the bridge as if on cue. “Sorry, Captain.”

“What's all this about?” Rory growled from his spot leaning up against the far wall. “I have a sandwich to get back to.”

“Surprised you didn't just bring it with you,” Zari replied as she walked past him. “I was in the engine room, sorry.”

Sara scanned the faces in front of her. “Wait. Where's Constantine?”

The door leading out the right side of the bridge hissed open. A skinny man in a blue suit and thick-rimmed glasses appeared, his hands adjusting the tie at his neck. He looked up from the ground in front of him, noticing the Legends gathered around. “Uh-”

“Gary, what are you doing here?” Sara resisted the urge to rub her eyes.

“I-I uh,” Gary stammered, his hands cinching his tie a bit too tight. “Constantine wanted to see me. Magic stuff and all that. I'll get out of your hair.” He pressed a button on his time courier and the familiar, sterile white of the time bureau shone through a temporal door just long enough for him to step through. In a moment, he was gone, leaving the crew to give each other confused looks.

“Gideon, where is Constantine?” Sara asked.

“I'm right here, don't get your knickers in a twist.” Constantine almost limped out onto the bridge, his gait erratic with his trench coat trailing behind him and a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was wildly disheveled and his face flushed. He was buttoning his shirt underneath his tie as he came to stand to the side of the group.

Sara's hands found their way to her hips. “Finally.”

“You owe me, luv.” The look Constantine gave Sara could only be described as annoyed. “You just interrupted the best shag I've ever had.”

Ray and Nate just looked at each other wide-eyed, and Zari's shoulders shook as she held back laughter.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “I'm...sorry, I guess?” She paused, then shook her head. “No. Wait. You and Gary? _Gary?_ ”

Constantine straightened his trenchcoat's front. “I don't see what's so off about that, luv.”

“We're talking about the same Gary, right?” Sara confirmed. “Nerdy, insecure, crushing-on-his-boss Gary? _He's_ the best shag you've ever had?”

“Don't take it personal, Ms. Lance, you can't be the best at everything,” John snapped.

Nate looked over at Constantine, his face split by a huge grin. “I am so proud of our little Gary! Sounds like he's got some _moves_.”

“That he does, mate,” John replied as he lit his cigarette. “Moves I'd never even dreamed of. One correction, though: You're right to be proud of him, but he's not so _little_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new headcanon, inspired by Doctormissy's chatfic. It just...really enticed me to have Gary be some kind of ultimate sex paragon.


End file.
